Ryan's Destiny: Prologued Memories
by lunarweather
Summary: Part 2 in Ryan's Destiny series. Flashbacks to when the government was spying on the Power Rangers in Angel Grove and the beginnings of Lightspeed Rescue. This doesn't continue Ryan's story but it gives some surprising background to characters.
1. Part 1

**First off, thank you to Psycho Tangerine, Ghostwriter, Jay Rosie, RedRangerBelt, Alex B. Goode, griffin blackwood, ANARCHY RULES, eagle219406, StarzGirl09, anyabar1987, project314, digiwriter1392, FantasyFan551, RPM Shadow, GinaStar, snake screamer, and Iron-Mantis for your reviews. I really appreciate comments and constructive criticism.**

I'd also like to thank everyone who has been patient and still cares about this story. I'm trying to get the other chapters mostly done so it wont be so long between updates and finally get this story finished. Its going to the end of the season but wont be going over every episode. I am also currently writing five other stories at the same time. I havent started posting the others b/c I dont want them to end up like my poor Ryan story, neglected and unfinished.

* * *

**Angel Grove, 1994**

The brown bricked building lay on the edge of the city, far enough that the occupants didn't worry too much when the giant monsters attacked. A light brown jeep pulled up and a man in his early thirties jumped out, video camera and tripod in hand. As the man entered the building, he noted the small discreet sign beside it, reading, 'Hartford Research and Development'. He really needed to come up with some kind of symbol to go with it.

Entering the lab, three faces looked up from different screens throughout the room.

"They're gone." Andrew said, pulling the tape out of the camera and putting it into a VCR. "The battle ended at 5:34." The machine hummed as the computer began recording the information off the tape.

"Did they win?" The question came from Earl, who, in his late fifties, was easily the eldest in group. It use to be a joke, asked lightheartedly, because the Power Rangers always won. Then they had lost to the Green Ranger and then other monsters. More recently the zords had been destroyed. Each time was horrifying but the Rangers were able to return and eventually win.

"They won." Andrew said, with a smile.

Angela stepped next to Andrew, looking at the screen."Did we get anything?" She may have been only 22, but she already had a degree in medicine and two masters in engineering, the rest of the team couldn't help but respect her.

"Not much; the camera was knocked over."

"It couldn't have been put in a more secure place?" Earl asked.

Andrew sighed, this was turning into an old topic. "Not secretly. Unlike the park, there is no cover, no trees."

"Most of the Zord battles take place at the quarry, though."

Angela stepped in. "Which makes it a dangerous place. I'm just glad it didn't get crushed this time. We've already lost seventeen cameras out there." She turned to Andrew, "You're going to get crushed as well one of these days."

The man smiled, "Danger's part of the job."

"Actually," Earl said, moving back to his table, "the job is to set up cameras, watch the footage and sit at a desk all day analyzing data, hoping to learn more about the Power Rangers. Very little danger. Which is why I agreed to it."

Andrew smiled. The older man would complain and act like he had better things to do, but they could all tell that he was having to time of his life. "What about the footage from the youth center?" Andrew asked.

"Clark's going over it right now," Angela said, pointing to her older brother, who had put his headphones back on and was staring intently at the screen.

"You're sure there weren't energy spikes anywhere else before the battle?" Andrew asked.

"One in the park," Angela answered, shaking her head, "but not near our cameras." She let out a frustrated sigh,"It's like they know where they are and are purposely avoiding them."

"At least we're finally getting somewhere with their energy source." Earl put in, making notes on some paper.

"Angela."

The group turned to Clark, who was still staring at the screen, but his face was drained of color. "You better come take a look at this."

The team quickly moved over to the screen as Clark finished rewinding and pulled out the headphone plug.

The screen showed an empty, out of the way, hallway in the youth center. Suddenly five teens hurried into the corridor and huddled together as one of them fiddled with their watch."

"What's going on Zordon?"

There was a muffled reply that the microphone couldn't seem to pick up.

"We're on our way." The one in white looked around at the others. "Ready guys?"

They all nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!"

There was a flash of light and they were gone.

Silence filled the room. Angela stared at the screen, "Oh. My…."**  
**

* * *

**Mariner Bay, 1996**

"They're teenagers."

Capt Mitchell looked up from the file he was reading, to Ms. Fairweather. She had entered his office unannounced with a determined but hesitant look on her face. "Who?"

She took a breath. "The power rangers, they're teenagers." They never planned on telling anyone. Then the research unit was closed and the group was offered positions in the Lightspeed program. Andrew had, of course, declined. He didn't need funding or a job to continue his research; he had only joined the team because he wouldn't have been able to find anyone more qualified than the scientists the government had already chosen. Clark was now leading a development team across country and Earl was two states over focusing his attention on what he understood best, energy. Angela would have been a fool to turn down the position offered to her. Head of the Lightspeed Research and Development. She was going to be able to do wonders here. What she hadn't counted on was Captain Mitchell. He wasn't a government flunky given a position to keep order over a program he didn't fully understand. He was the reason it even existed. It wasn't obvious that they had left something out of their previous reports, but still, he had caught onto it. She would never have considered telling him if she hadn't already talked to Andrew first. She knew they were friends; and he had given her the 'go ahead'.

William paused. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "After a year of monitoring them during battle we were finally able to isolate the power signature that their suits and weapons gave off. We set the sensors, placed around Angel Grove, to search for that signature. We picked up energy spikes frequently in a few locations before a battle began. It was them transforming."

"And the locations?"

"The local high school, park, beach, and youth center."

"Teenagers," William mused. "Why wasn't this included in your report?"

"We were government funded not government run. We didn't completely trust what they were planning to do with the information. We thought the rangers deserved some anonymity."

"So you know their identities?"

She hesitated.

William tried to reassure her. "I imagine Andrew told you that he trusted me. But I'd like you to trust me as well. They have nothing to do with the objectives of the Lightspeed project. I don't see why anyone else would need to know about this."

She did trust him, she realized. Andrew had talked about how he'd worked with William Mitchell before the power rangers had showed up; before Andrew had joined the research team and before the government had begun to take William's work seriously. Andrew had thought he had just wanted to continue his wife's research. Angela could tell that he cared about Lightspeed but it seemed like something else was motivating him. "We found out," she confirmed. "We put cameras and sensors in secluded parts of those key areas. We were still speculating at that point, but then we recorded them morphing several times."

"Morphing?"

"Something they called out when they transformed. Seemed to be some kind of voice verification."

"A failsafe." Capt. Mitchell looked thoughtful, "That's something to look into. What about this new team, they're teenagers as well?"

"Well, yes, but for the most part they're the same group of teens. Some have left only to be replaced by more teenagers. They seemed to, simply, upgrade their arsenal."

William nodded, "Why teenagers? Are they more able to use the power?" He hoped not. That would make finding candidates much more difficult.

"It doesn't appear that way, sir, at least not yet. But I wouldn't rule out the possibility that if the power isnt accessed at an earlier age, it would be more difficult to form an conduit to use it." She paused. "Our current theory is that, whoever gave them the power, believed that teenagers would be easier to manipulate and control."

Williams mind went to his own daughter, Dana, who was now in her early teens. "Control?"

"They weren't given the power and told to do with it what they would. Their leader, Zordon," she shrugged, "We haven't been able to get any footage of him. Since these attacks seem to be coming from space, he's probably not even human. But he couldn't have picked a more responsible or mature group of teenagers. They are confident enough to accept the responsibility, but intelligent enough to know that they need leadership." She gave a small smile. "They're very brave."

"Would any of them be willing to help us?"

Angela looked at him sharply but before she could say anything he held up his hands and spoke, "I said no one else needed to know and I meant it. But, in your opinion, would any of the rangers be able to help us?"

Billy. Angela immediately thought, then frowned. She hadn't actually seen him in Angel Grove for a month before she left. She pushed the thoughts away. No. She wouldn't pull any of them into this, they already had enough to deal with. "They've already helped us. After we learned who they were, we tried to keep track of them. We accessed medical records and when any of them ended up in the hospital we were able to order a few more tests. We've learned a lot."

"Did that happen often?" Capt. Mitchell asked. "Them being in the hospital?"

Angela was surprised to see the captain looking a little disturbed. "Actually, no. The power seemed to protect them...for the most part." She spoke slower, "There have been, of course, more personal attacks and a few have gone to the hospital. Because of this we have been able to discover a similarity in brain waves that will be able to help us to find possible candidates for our ranger team."

* * *

**Mariner Bay 1997**

Angela stepped onto the dock, frowning, as she began walking toward Capt. Mitchell. He stood at the end, hands, holding some folders, behind his back, facing out into the bay; seemingly, watching the diving teams continue work on pieces of the soon to assembled Aqua Base.

She knew he wasn't paying attention to that though. His was staring passed the boats, at the open water, deep in thought. He gave no indication that he knew she was there, just continued to stare at nothing. He had been quiet for the past few days, worrying Angela; causing her, now, to seek him out.

"Captain," She said, moving next to him. "Is everything alright?"

He allowed the silence to fill the air for a few seconds then spoke. "I find it ironic that the most compatible candidates, so far, aren't military personnel. If it continues like this we will only be able to ask them to help. Asking people who, by choosing a different path, will have already made a choice not to fight." Civilians. All soldiers were already being tested; and in the city and the surrounding areas they had made certain brain scans mandatory for regular physicals, hoping to find more people. It wasn't going as well as they had hoped. Who would have guessed that Morphin Grid compatibility, especially at the levels they needed, would be so rare that they would have to rely on civilians.

"Then we will have to choose people that we know will help; that have good hearts."

"That would never turn their back if people needed help." William said, softly.

Angela stared at him, surprised. She had never heard him sound so deflated before.

William brought the folders in his hands forward and handed the top one to Angela, "We have found our most compatible candidates yet. They would make very powerful rangers."

Angela opened the file and smiled slightly as her eyes caught the results. "You're right. These are very much like the scans we took of the rangers. Carter Grayson?"

"Yes, he...he got a head start on the physical. He won't be able to apply to be a part time firefighter until this fall when he starts college."

Angela knew that kind of information wouldn't be in a report like this, so she couldn't help but wonder how he knew about it. "And the other is just as high?"

William hesitated, then handed her the other folder.

She opened it and immediately looked at the scan results. "We are being fortunate to find ones so high. Maybe..." Angela forgot what she was going to say as she looked at the name at the top.

Dana Mitchell.

She felt herself freeze in almost horror. She looked at William as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. She now understood. "Captain..." She began, trying to think of something to say that would help him, but he interrupted her, his voice quiet.

"She just turned 16." They weren't planning on using teenagers. Mainly, because what parent, in their right mind, would allow their child to become a power ranger? Especially if they had a choice. But this was different. He was in charge. If he wasn't willing to let his daughter do this then what right did he have to ask anyone else? He could use the excuse that she was too young but in his mind he knew that the power rangers in Angel Grove were just as young. She was 16 now, but the demons weren't free yet. June 14th, Ryan's 20th birthday. Dana would be 18 by then; 19, four months later. She would be more qualified than any other civilian. She had been studying martial arts since she was a child, she knew the work her father had been doing, so she would be mentally prepared. She was currently at a military school, for a short time at least; it wasn't the future she wanted. She wanted to be a doctor. She was already taking college courses so she could become a paramedic. If she knew she was eligible she wouldn't turn it down.

William looked up, staring across the water again, then turned to Angela. "She keeps telling me she wants to help." He sighed and she saw the quiet desperation turn to resolve. "We need to find her a job at Lightspeed. As a civilian, not being on any of the science teams, her clearance level would be low, but she would know enough that... if it came to it... she would be prepared."

"You're not going to tell her?" Angela asked, a little surprised. She wouldn't find fault in whatever he decided. She knew he loved his daughter dearly. Dana was the last family he had left. Angela had heard others mention his wife, son, mother; all dying within a few years of each other.

"Not if there is a chance that... she wouldn't need to know." He tried to clarify. "I don't doubt her ability. I just..."

Angela nodded, "I know, Captain." She smiled. "Anyone who doubts what Dana is capable of doesn't know her." She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure this will all work out."


	2. Part 2

**I have also started watching the Lightspeed Rescue season again, and it is so bad! Wow, apparently I deluded myself into believing it wasn't the worst season ever. The idea of Ryan's character blinded me to the terrible acting and filming. Oh well, at least I'll always have how awesome it could have been in my mind.**

Thank you reviews! griffin blackwood, Psycho Tangerine, RedRangerBelt, and Gold Standard

* * *

**Mariner Bay- Lightspeed Land Headquarters- 1998**

"I'd like to personally welcome you to Lightspeed." Capt. Mitchell announced to the four rangers in front of him. He held out his hand to the long haired young man dressed in red, recognizing him as their leader. "Captain William Mitchell. It is an honor to have you here."

"Andros, of KO-35," he said, giving a half smile. He turned and introduced Ashley, the yellow ranger, TJ, the blue ranger and Zhane, the silver ranger. "Thank you for the invitation. Sorry that not all of us couldn't make it, but after recent events we've been looking forward to some down time."

Recent events. Capt. Mitchell almost laughed. It sounded like he was talking about a bad day at work; which he was, if you thought about it. But a 'bad day' or week, as it seemed to be, for the Power Rangers, equalled the barely thwarted enslavement of Earth and the entire galaxy. How were those words able to cover something so vast? He answered simply, "That's understandable. I can imagine finding spare time would be even more difficult since your team was appointed temporary liaisons between KO-35 and Earth."

"Thankfully that won't be for long," Andros said, and he definitely seemed relieved. "A council from our government is already set apart for interplanetary dealings; they're simply waiting for Earth to choose their representatives."

"Which we've explained, may take a while." TJ said pointedly to Andros. He turned to Capt. Mitchell. "Most planets capable of space travel are united under planetary rule. We've tried to explain that Earth kind of skipped that part."

Capt. Mitchell nodded. "We may not have a united government but the Terra Venture program has many countries backing it together and that may just help all of this along." He spoke again directly to Andros. "I would like you to send your government our thanks for their willingness to send us some help with our ranger program."

"Advice, is more like it, Captain," Andros said. "KO-35 is willing to offer guidance regarding morphers and zords, as long as it's nothing too extensive. I understand it's a very difficult and dangerous process; if a world isn't technologically ready for that step then they don't want to encourage it."

"We understand. And anything would be appreciated." Capt. Mitchell paused. "We were also hoping to get in contact with the leader of the Earth power rangers."

He was met with confused stares.

"Zordon," he clarified.

"How do you know about Zordon?" Andros asked, taking a step forward, his face accusing.

Capt. Mitchell held up his hands. "From various surveillances. We were able to glean some information. Nothing more than his name."

Andros studied him for a moment, then relaxed. "Sorry. I... We weren't aware that anyone else on Earth knew about him."

William silently wondered what had caused the young man to react so defensively and noted how the countenances of the rest of the team seemed to falter. He continued on. "Do you know if he would be willing to meet with us?"

As one, the team turned to Andros. William knew something was wrong. They seemed to realize that Andros wasn't going to say anything so Ashley took a step forward.

"Zordon was de-" She stopped herself and glanced at Andros who gave the slightest flinch. She took a breath and looked straight at Capt. Mitchell. The understanding and maturity in her eyes surprised him, though it shouldn't have, the rangers had been through a great deal. "Were you aware of the wave of light that passed over Earth?"

William nodded. "Yes. Our scientists are still trying to analyze the data picked up from it."

Ashley nodded. "That was Zordon," she said, softly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

TJ spoke up, his voice more hesitant than before. "Zordon was captured months ago. As an interdimensional being, Zordon had no body. His life force was contained in a energy tube. We...weren't going to win; so he released his life force, creating the wave. He gave his life to save us all. His energy destroyed the attacking Alliance forces. He's...gone."

William stood, shocked for a moment, at the revelation. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Andros met his eyes, his voice reverent. "It's everyone's loss."

* * *

**Mariner Bay- Lightspeed Land Headquarters- 1 month later**

Angela Fairweather didn't quite know what to make of Malin, the small old man sitting across the table from her. He was flanked by rangers; Andros, Zhane, and the newly introduced black ranger, Carlos. Malin appeared quite senile when they first met him, but was, apparently, the leading expert on the Morphin Grid in the galaxy; his cloudy eyes would clear as he spoke about it.

"Of course Zordon had his own way of doing things. Nothing radical, but he would get too close to his rangers, not that any other person could claim a ranger team as their own. Well, there was this one scientist on Ryn-"

Andros coughed toward Malin.

"Zordon, yes. Very protective of his rangers. Never made morphers specifically synchronized to an individual, had them keep their identities a secret. Of course everyone knew who our red ranger was," he said, slapping Andros on the back playfully. "One ranger against the galaxy."

Andros smiled at Malin, looking embarrassed and a little uncomfortable.

Angela looked at Malin, confused, "Wait, how could they use the morphers if they weren't fitted to them?"

Malin waved his hand at her, "Oh, they don't have to be. Just as long as the power capacity isn't above the ranger's ability to use. That's why his rangers were able to upgrade, as it were, to stronger morphers; the first ones were ancient, they weren't the first to use them and they were far below most of rangers abilities. But if you're planning on going through more than one set of rangers then that's the way to go."

"He didn't think they would survive?" Capt. Mitchell asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Andros stepped in, "That's not what he meant. When a ranger is chosen it's usually for life, the morpher is theirs'. Zhane and I were the only one's chosen at the time our planet was attacked. When the rangers from Earth showed up I took it as a sign that they were meant to have the morphers."

"Eventually." Zhane said, teasing in his voice.

Andros gave a small smile, but otherwise ignored him. "Malin is correct when he says Zordon did things differently. He gave his rangers the ability to leave, to continue with their lives in peace. I can see his wisdom in doing this. Choosing the life of a ranger isn't for everyone. I imagine it can be even more difficult for planetary rangers. We're space rangers," he said motioning to Zhane and himself, "We patrol the galaxy. This is our identity now. I plan on doing this the rest of my life. We realize this may be different for the rest of our team. Earth is different. It's been cut off from the wars and affairs of the galaxy. Such responsibility usually isn't given to ones so young here. Zordon chose well, but the rest of your world may not understand."

"At least this point of view is making them choose their representatives faster." Zhane said, helpfully.

Carlos spoke up, smiling, "If they think we're young, how do you think they'd react to Jus-" He stopped himself, seemingly realising he was about to say too much. "Uh, to just how young the first guys were. Hey, Malin, what were you saying? Morphers?"

It didn't go unnoticed by Capt. Mitchell but he let it go. He knew they weren't going to tell them everything. He understood and didn't mind. But he also understood what Carlos had been about to say. There had been a ranger significantly younger than them. Yes, it would probably be best if they kept that bit of information quiet.

"Zordon chose rangers stronger than the morphers," Malin said, like he hadn't stopped talking, "If you give someone a morpher that is too powerful for them, then nothing is going to happen. Well, maybe a little discomfort, but we've never had that situation before. Anyway, ranger teams are rarely more than five or six members. The morphin grid is endless but it's dangerous to have an opening much larger than that; the power can become unstable."

Angela noted the two alien rangers nodding slowly with what the man was saying.

"Different ranger teams can work together just fine. And having more powerful weapons is alright most of the time, since they're not connected through the rangers themselves. You can connect them to specific rangers; that's always useful, can't have their own weapons being used against them. But morphers for teams are made and connected to the grid together, at least they are if you want them to work together smoothly." The man shook his head. "Now, there are ancient morphers connected through coins, stones, spirits and other such things, but I'm not talking about natural connections, their creations' remain a mystery, for the most part; I'm talking about man made ones. Make them together and in limited numbers; don't want you opening a chasm and killing us all."

Ms. Fairweather looked up, alarmed.

Andros leaned forward, "He's joking," he said, giving Malin a stern look.

"Am I?" Malin asked. "Then what do you think happened to that one planet by the red dwarf?" He looked pointedly at the Lightspeed team. "Too many rangers on one team."

Their eyes shifted to Andros, who was shaking his head, silently telling them to stop listening to what Malin was saying. Zhane had a huge smile on his face but Carlos looked as worried as they felt. They looked back to Malin. "Five or six at the most."

Ms. Fairweather nodded, her eyes still wide.

* * *

**Mariner Bay- Lightspeed Land Headquarters- 2 months later- 1999**

"How did he get in? Does he even have clearance?" Angela asked, keeping to Capt. Mitchell's side as they moved swiftly through the hallways leading to the temporary laboratories.

Capt. Mitchell tried not to sigh, "He's a General, Ms. Fairweather, of course he has clearance."

"He better not touch any of my projects."

"I would think you two would get along. He's the one that spearheads all the technological advancements in the military."

Angela continued to frown, "Not all of them. Unmanned aircraft and ground forces mostly. He leaves out the human element; relies too much on the machines." She quieted as the subject of their conversation came out of the lab doors at the end of the hall.

Capt. Mitchell put a smile on his face. "General McKnight, this is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't aware of any inspection or review."

The older man's face turned pleasant but his eyes, as always, remained hard. "Just taking it upon myself to see how things are advancing here. I was just about to come and see you before I headed back to the base."

Capt. Mitchell had his doubts about that.

Angela nodded politely as she moved past the General into her lab, not bothering to say anything.

Capt. Mitchell tried to keep his smile up. "Always hard at work." He gestured back down the hallway. "Would you like to meet in my office?"

"That won't be necessary," Gen. McKnight said, walking past Capt. Mitchell, clearly expecting him to follow. "You can walk me to the garage, I have a car waiting."

They walked quietly for a few seconds before Capt. Mitchell spoke. "May I ask what exactly you were looking into, sir?"

"The necessity of the Power Ranger program."

William's steps almost faltered at the blunt statement. "The necessity? Sir, I thought we had full support to make preparations for when the demons returned?"

"You do, but you misunderstand me. I don't have reservations about Lightspeed Rescue. My problem is with the rangers."

Capt. Mitchell didn't know what to say. Lightspeed and the Power Rangers were synonymous.

Gen. McKnight continued. "Why even have Power Rangers? We could build an arsenal of weapons connected to this 'Morphing Grid' and let military ground troops handle this threat. Having civilians fighting is unacceptable."

"Only rangers can use weapons powered by the Morphin Grid," William began.

"Even the Zords?" Gen. McKnight asked, with a hint of accusation in his voice.

William hesitated, "Unmorphed personnel could pilot the Zords, but," he added as he saw Gen. McKnight start to smile, "nowhere near as efficiently as a ranger will be able to. There suits will form a symbiotic connection to the Zords, maximizing maneuverability, response time, and understanding of the systems."

The general's frown deepened, clearly not happy with Capt. Mitchell's response.

"General, I understand that using civilians isn't an ideal situation but it seems to be the only option we have. With the information we're getting from the rangers and the expert from KO-35, I am confident that we will be prepared when the time comes. Actually, the rangers have been able to get me a meeting with one of the Earth rangers to go over our candidate list, and get some insight."

Gen. McKnight gave Capt. Mitchell a critical look. "Getting advice from children now?"

Capt. Mitchell frowned. "Sir?"

"Everyone is aware of how young those space rangers are, and more than half of them are from Earth. I'm willing to bet the rest of the Earth rangers are close to the same age. And now you allow them into a top secret base, get advice from children and aliens that we can't be sure we can even trust."

Where was all this coming from? Doubts about the Power Rangers. Mistrust of the alien people. "I thought we were on good terms with KO-35. Has something happened that I'm not aware of, sir?"

"Did you read the last report from our new planetary delegation?" Gen. McKnight asked.

Oh.

"They purposely kept it from us! Won't turn her over to our planet for justice because she's the red space ranger's sister."

"If I remember correctly, sir, that wasn't the reason at all. It was deemed a galactic matter since it wasn't our planet alone that was being attached. And given the circumstances, she was released into the care of the space rangers."

"Circumstances." Gen. Mcknight huffed in disbelief. "A wave of pure 'good' energy swept through the Alliance forces dissolving all evil. The fact that they believe something so ludicrous should have had us breaking all ties with them."

"We might have, sir; if the rest of the galaxy didn't believe the same thing. According to them, any beings left alive in the Alliance were purged of any evil corruption. We can't do anything without going against the rest of the known universe. I got the impression from the report that this wasn't an issue anymore, sir"

"Politics." Gen. McKnight grumbled. "Always muddles up things that should be cut and dry. Of course they won't risk offending anyone." He paused, eyeing William. "You seem pretty quick to agree with them."

Capt. Mitchell was just able to stop his exasperated sigh. The General had power and influence, but most others knew of the General's prejudices and unnecessary mistrust of people that didn't agree with him; which kept him out of any business that needed diplomacy. William knew his position at Lightspeed was safe; at least from Gen. McKnight

"As you've said, I've been meeting with them and they've given me no reason not to trust them. Actually I have come to admire them; I can see why Zordon chose them."

At the mention of Zordon's name, Gen. McKnight huffed again. "The floating head; the supposed source of our 'magic' wave. I can't say that I share the same confidence in his ranger choices. Teenagers; all of them. His Pink Ranger has a record; was a runaway. If you're seeking to emulate his choices for rangers then it's not hard to doubt this program's effectiveness, let alone wonder about those who will be chosen as our Power Rangers."

Capt. Mitchell kept his anger secure and almost, physically, bit his tongue. He had spoken to enough people who knew Zordon, to begin viewing him as a great leader; who, in no way deserved this blatant disrespect. But he kept that to himself, hoping this conversation would end soon. "Sir, I can assure you we are taking the search process for the rangers very seriously."

Gen. McKnight stopped at the door to the garage, and turned to Capt. Mitchell, his expression now as hard as his eyes. "Then you're going to need to take it even more seriously. I've seen your candidate files. None of them are older than thirty. In fact," he said, his voice taking on a slight mocking tone, "my grandsons were tested when they got their physicals for soccer camp. Somehow they made it through some of your eligibility tests before finally being disqualified. Tell me, should I be worried about twelve year olds getting chosen to protect the world?"

William stood straighter, refusing to falter. "Of course not, General. They probably had high compatibility if they made it that far, but I can assure you we would never use children."

Gen. McKnight stood silent for a few seconds, studying Capt. Mitchell. "I hope we have the same definition for what a child is." He sighed. "All in all, things seem to be moving smoothly here. The Aqua Base assembly will still be completed by next month?"

"Yes sir." William answered, happy to have a subject change.

Gen. McKnight nodded. "Very good. You can expect an official inspection at that time." He saluted and Capt. Mitchell followed suit.

As the General's car pulled away, William sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He really couldn't stand that man.****

_

So, after I finished writing one of the flashbacks I realized that I unintentionally hinted at a different fandom. Can anyone guess which one?

I also had some fun throwing in little things from other seasons, wonder if you noticed them all. Ok, so most of them are obvious, but still...

Oh, and feel free to REVIEW. I crunched the number of views to the number of reviews...tisk tisk people, we can do way better than that.

There will be one more chapter of flashbacks.


	3. Part 3

**OK, big A/N.**

Thank you PernDragonrider, RedRangerBelt, griffen blackwood, Seren Maris, and Psycho Tangerine for your reviews.

I've changed my story setup and Ryan's Destiny is now in four parts. Happy Returns  
and Prologued Memories are finished. Coming soon is Cursed, which is about 10 chapters long.

RedRangerBelt pretty much named all of my little hints and crossovers! There are a few more in this chapter. Some less obvious ones: Angela's brother Clark shows up on the show with some upgrades, and Earl is the old man that Dana escorted to the base whom she thought was only an old friend of her father.

The hint at the other fandom? Superman. Planet destroyed in a red sun system? Had myself a good laugh when I reread that.

Answering a few questions asked in reviews. Gen McKnight will not show up anymore in this story. He made an appearance in the show with the Robo Rangers but the possibilities with his name were too good not to write him in just once. Ms. Fairweather's hostility and feelings about him all came from the show.  
Yeah, I know Ryan not eating for 14 years is a pretty outlandish concept and the demons could have easily magiced him some food, but they didn't. He lived off the demonic energy trapped in the tomb by the spell, same as the demons. And there are reasons and explanations for that and it will be brought up later in the story. Probably not in Cursed though.  


* * *

****

Angel Grove - 1999

Capt. Mitchell met him at the youth center. The same one, according to Ms. Fairweather, where the ranger's identities were first discovered. The way things were, William let the former ranger pick where they would meet. He wanted him to feel comfortable and unthreatened. Meeting away from the base and prying eyes would be best for now.

He had told Capt. Mitchell to call him Red. Whether to give him a hint or try and mislead him, he wasn't sure. Red was most likely meeting with William to see if he could be trusted before he gave the all clear to the others. William approved. The young man would protect his teammates. William didn't tell him, but the pretense wasn't necessary. He knew who Red was. After only a few minutes they had left the youth center and headed into a local park. Apparently it 'wasn't the same without Ernie'.

They had walked around and talked. Well, William had done most of the talking; telling Red about Lightspeed Rescue, nothing he wouldn't already know by talking to the Astro Rangers, but they had to start somewhere.

They met twice more, over a few months time, before William asked Red to look over the candidate files with him. They had been discussing group dynamics and different situations Red's team had been in, all without revealing anything he didn't want to, which William was impressed with, when William offered to bring the files to their next meeting.

Red seemed surprised. "You trust me with that information?"

William had smiled. "Zordon trusted you, didn't he?"

He blinked. "Yes."

"Then how can I argue with that?"

Something had shifted in Red's eyes and William realized he had just taken a giant leap forward in gaining his trust. Which brought them to where they were now, sitting at a table in the corner of a library, going through folders.

"These are your candidates?" Red asked.

"What's left of them, we've already gone through several rounds of eliminations. Gotten rid of some obvious ones. All of these have specific skill sets and higher compatibility to the morphin grid. We're also still getting files in, more could be added. We don't want to overlook anyone."

Red looked down at the folders; each one had a color marked across the side. There were only four colors. "You're not going to have a Red ranger?"

William smiled. "Oh, we are. He's already been chosen."

"I would have thought that the Red ranger would be the hardest one to pick."

"I wouldn't say it was easy; more like, obvious."

"He's military?"

"No, actually. He's a civilian like the others. I...We've just had an eye on him for a while. I can bring his file next time if you'd like to have a look."

Red shrugged, "I wouldn't mind having a look but you seem pretty confident in your choice."

* * *

**Angel Grove- Next meeting**

"Find out why he crashed." Red said, handing William a file.

He opened it. "Joel?" He remembered this file. High compatibility, had the necessary skills, but William had put him on the bottom of the pile. He didn't work well with others; a one man show. All reports said his attitude wouldn't work with the program. His record was spotless, save one crash. "The report said pilot error."

"It says that's what he told the investigators. And then willingly paid for the damages to the plane. I think it says that he offered to pay. Now I don't know a lot about planes but the way he crashed, faulty equipment would be more likely than pilot error; at least with a pilot of his ability."

William frowned. "You're saying he lied?"

"I'm saying from what I've read, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to admit he made a mistake or not make a big deal about paying for damages."

He was right, William knew. It didn't fit Joel at all. He quickly made a note to look into it further.

Red held up another folder with a green tab on it. "What about this Taylor Earlheart? She seems perfect for this ranger. Spotless record; she's even in the military."

"We just got her file a few days ago and you're right, she is first choice. However," He picked up the folder and clicked out his pen. "She isnt military anymore and she's off grid."

Red gave him a confused look. "Off grid? What does that mean?"

"We can't find her. No job, home, bills. She could be on an island in the sky for all we know. We're keeping an eye out for her but until she shows up, there's nothing we can do."

"It says here she was tested only a few weeks ago. Didn't you say military personnel were tested before?"

"She was out of the country. This was part of her exit physical. The doctors performing the tests don't know why they are, so by the time the results were sent to us she was gone."

Red looked thoughtful. He seemed like he wanted to say something, and William thought he heard him mumble 'high compatability' but then he pursed his lips and turned back to folders.

* * *

**Angel Grove- Local park- 2 month later**

"You were right about Joel." William said as he sat down next to Red and took out the folders.

Red gave a small smile. "Really?"

"The crash wasn't his fault. A kid got in the way of his landing, he was protecting the family from getting sued."

Red nodded, thoughtfully.

"You don't seem surprised, Red."

"I don't know, there just seemed to be something about him, something other than the obvious. Zordon must have been a good influence on me." Red looked over, "So, is he off the bottom?"

"Top of the stack now."

Red nodded again and there was a lull in the conversation as they both picked up different folders. William paused before opening his. He had been looking for an opportunity to ask something and this finally gave him an opening. "Did Zordon ever tell you why you were chosen?" He was going to add 'besides the obvious', but he wanted to hear that as well.

William saw something flicker through Red's eye's but quickly reasoned that he had seen wrong, because the haunted look didn't fit with what he had asked.

"No, not why I was chosen, but," Red smiled, looking reminicent, "when I lost my powers he said I was honorable. A great warrior and an honorable man."

William started. "You lost your powers? Was this when the Astro Rangers showed up?"

"In the end, it was time for us to move on with our lives, so a new team was chosen. No, I..." Red stopped and contemplated what he was going to say; studying William for a second. "I lost my original powers a few months before I became the white ranger."

William frowned. He was on the first team? He tried to make sense of what Red had said, to find the solution.

Red smiled again, this time it was sad. "Capt. Mitchell, Zordon would tell me why I was a good ranger and why I would be missed, but he never told me why I was chosen because he didn't choose me, Rita Repulsa did."

William stiffened and looked Red up and down, who nodded like this was what he was expecting.

William spoke carefully. "It was assumed the Green ranger was destroyed. The power rangers never said anything about his disappearance."

"Letting everyone believe he was dead was for the best. He may have switched sides, but he still did a lot of damage before that."

Yes, he had. Citywide destruction, injury and loss of life. Warring emotions fought in his mind as he looked at the young man. He had been the Evil Green Ranger, as the world had come to call him. Even when he had joined the rangers the name had stuck. William shook his head, there had to be a reason behind it. "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing. Rita never gave me a choice to begin with."

William remained silent and let Red talk.

"I don't know if you believe that Rita was a witch, that her powers came from magic, so I'll just say that she brainwashed me into serving her."

William noticed Red flexing his hand.

"My friends broke the spell, or broke through the conditioning, if you want to see it that way. I became a pretty big target to Rita, and then Zedd. They messed with my powers, with me...but then I became the White ranger and they didn't have any claim to those powers," Red smiled wistfully, "Zordon made the coin himself."

William studied Red. He had been a child. Forced to fight before he was given a choice. Andros was right, Earth didn't understand. Real responsibility was rarely given to the young, especially about things so important. They couldn't vote until they were eighteen, weren't seen fit to even take care of themselves until then. But who were the best candidates they had found? All younger than thirty. Dana would be 18, the youngest, but the most prepared. Was this just how the Morphin Grid worked? Was it fate or destiny at play?

William recalled his own words at one of their earlier meetings. 'Zordon trusted you, didn't he?'... He had given the power to children. But look at the outcome. 'Then how can I argue with that?'

How could he argue with this young man who had saved the Earth. Who still continued the fight. William could see it is his eyes. Zordon had given him the chance to move on with his life, and maybe the other rangers would; but Red would always be a part of the fight.

* * *

**Mariner Bay- 1999- 1 months later**

"We need trainers."

Red gave him a questioning look.

"For our staff now, but when we call in the rangers we'll need trainers for hand to hand combat. We could bring you and some of the other former rangers in, if any of you still want or feel the need to have some part of this."

"Wouldn't that look a little suspicious? Bringing in some unknown trainers right after meeting with a former ranger?"

"Not as much as you would think. We haven't hired on any trainers yet and," there was a slight pause, "your name has been on the list since the beginning...Tommy."

Tommy's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He leaned back in his chair. "Really?"

"Just for training, nothing else."

He mulled this over. "Who else knows?"

"At Lightspeed? Only Ms. Fairweather. She was part of a research team sent to Angel Grove years ago."

"What about the other members of the team?"

"They all got offered other jobs. I'm the only one they told and I didn't even know your names until Ms. Fairweather suggested offering you jobs. At first she didn't want to bring any of you into this, but her curiosity finally got the better of her." At Tommy's confusion, he continued. "She really wants to meet Billy."

Tommy looked even more surprised, then smiled. "You know, we were so preoccupied with Bulk and Skull trying to learn our identities that I don't think we ever stopped to wonder why the government wasn't doing the same thing. But we just didn't see you, did we?"

"Ms. Fairweather's team was very careful."

"Well, if Billy ever comes back, I'm sure he'd love to meet her."

"Back?"

"He left Earth; a few years ago."

"Oh," he hide his surprise and disappointment. "We'll have to break it to her gently."

* * *

**Mariner Bay - Aqua Base- 2000**

"Father, he can't be your final choice. He's so arrogant."

William looked up, surprised, as Dana entered his new office. "Who?" he asked, but he had a pretty good idea who she was talking about.

"You told me to become familiar with the future rangers," she began, "Hanging around fires would look suspicious and I don't do extreme sports. The easiest ones to observe are Blue and Green." She paused. "The Sky Cowboy. Really? He spends half his time signing autographs and flirting with women."

William raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Dana shook her head, "I didn't dare get close enough for him to notice me. Please tell me you're still narrowing it down?"

William shook his head.

"Father..."

"He really is our best option."

"That isn't comforting." She insisted.

"You've read his file, Dana. He has all the skills needed for the green ranger."

"And twice the ego."

"We're hoping some of that is part of his act."

Dana looked doubtful.

"And anything that isn't, we'll just have to work on."

Dana stood quietly for a moment, realizing she wouldn't be able to change anything, and trying to turn her mind to their green ranger's positive traits.

"What about the rest?" William asked. "What is your opinion of them?"

Dana smiled, this was much easier to talk about. "Chad Lee seems to be an ideal choice for the Blue Ranger. From what I've observed, he's quiet but gets along easily with others. His background in martial arts is impressive and will add well to the team.

"Kelsey Winslow is... enthusiastic, to say the least. She seems to to take crazy risks, except they don't turn out to actually be risks for her. I've confirmed a few stories about how she helped or saved people on canyoneering trips or while mountain biking.

"Carter Grayson. He's practical, hard working, he has a good heart..."

"But," William prompted.

"Don't you think he's little young to lead the team?"

"He's older than you are."

"But younger than Joel, by a few years."

"I think he'll be alright."

Dana sent him a questioning look but nodded her head. It wasn't until later that he realized she was voicing a concern about how well the team would function not how Carter would be able to handle it.

"I think that will be good for now. I'll need you to keep tabs on them. You'll need to know where they are so you can bring them in as quickly as possible when the time comes."

Dana nodded again. "Of course...wait, what?"

William smiled widely at his daughter's surprise. "I'm putting you in charge of bringing them in."

* * *

**Mariner Bay - 2000**

Capt. Mitchell gauged their reactions. Chad and Kelsey seemed unsure, but their journey here had been extreme enough to make them curious. Carter sat quietly, taking everything in, he wouldn't make a decision until he heard more. Joel rolled his eyes, ready to make another sarcastic remark. He was going to be a problem. He was eldest of the group but seemed to be the least mature among them. William had been wary of having Joel as first choice for the green ranger but he still had hope.

"Just a few hours ago our fears were confirmed when our sensors picked up an energy release in the canyonlands of southern Utah." A map appeared on a large screen in front of them. "We weren't able to pinpoint the exact location but three hikers in the area have been reported missing, they never met up with their group." The screen changed, showing a picture of the three men. "We believe they accidentally found the tomb and released the demons."

There was a gasp and everyone turned to Kelsey as she stared at the screen. "Paul?" She looked at William. "That's Paul Whitcomb. He's missing?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I mean, we're friends. He invited me to go on the canyoneering trip with him."

William nodded, his features softening, "I'm sorry."

Kelsey shook her head. "You said he was missing. He could still be out there or those demons you're talking about could have him. Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's..." She couldn't seem to bring herself to say it.

"Of course."

"I'm still a little lost." Chad interrupted. "If this is all true, the demons and everything, then why are we here?" He motioned to himself and others sitting down. "This all sounds pretty top secret."

Capt. Mitchell motioned to Dana, who set group of folders on the table and slid them over to the four. Their folders. He told them why they were there, what they could become. Opened the case that held the morphers.

And then he waited.

Years of preparation. Uncertainty. Endless nights reliving the moment he had lost his son to a demon. The demon that was now free, leading an attack on the city.

Years. And the next crucial step was out of his ability to control.

He waited. Waited for their answer and prayed that the people they had chosen to fight would not only step up to the challenge but also be able to win.


End file.
